


Accusations

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for the episode The Accused also Rated Teen for mention of beheading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For those in the UK who didn't get to see this episode yet you may want to hold off reading this until after you see the show.<br/>This pretty much follows the storyline but with my own additions and of course twists and turns near the end. I've also put a dash of humor into this drama.<br/>This does contain lots of spoilers and lines from the episode.<br/>Also contains a really MAJOR spoiler as well.<br/>But if you like being spoiled please do read my story and I hope you enjoy it.</p><p>See note at end of story as well.</p><p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusations

_Royal Palace_

The Musketeers marched inside the palace, brushing aside or fighting any Red Guards in their way, as they followed behind Constance leading the way to the queen’s chambers.

“Rochefort attacked the queen. He tried to force himself on her. She fought him off... wounded him.” Turning around Constance smirked. “I hear he’s sporting an eyepatch now because of the queen’s accuracy _(should we shout *Yo Ho*?)_. She was happy to see her remark brought smiles to all the Musketeer's concerned faces. Constance even got a quick wink from d'Artagnan on that one as well.

As the Musketeers talked to the queen, they learned that Rochefort had ordered that no one would be allowed admittance to see the king, including Her Majesty _(well really)_.

“The king has been informed?” d’Artagnan gazed at Queen Anne expectantly.

“Louis will see me now,” Queen Anne stated firmly. Her eyes were filled with grim determination as she followed behind her Musketeers.

As they filed out of the queen’s chamber, Constance stopped Aramis with a hand on his arm. “Rochefort knows everything about you and the queen.” Then she hurried after Her Majesty, leaving Aramis behind to wallow in well deserved guilt _(yeah that man should have had his head examined ages ago)_.

Reaching King Louis’ chamber, Red Guards blocked the Musketeer’s way readying for a fight that it seemed the Musketeer’s were very willing to oblige them in, d’Artagnan pushed forth first. “Open the doors or we’ll kill you and open them ourselves,” he growled with the force of his youthful anger _(you go d'Art)_.

When they all pushed their way past the guards, it was an ugly confrontation between the king and his queen. The king blamed Queen Anne for writing the letter to her brother _(well of course he would)_. Even though she tried to explain to him that it was out of desperation to protect their son. She didn’t know whether the king was alive after he had been kidnapped by slavers.

“What Rochefort told you is all lies!” d’Artagnan yelled out at the king _(that's not the brightest move for a young Musketeer to do)_.

“Am I to be shouted at now?” King Louis cried out indignantly _(yup, you tell him)_.

“Sire,” Constance spoke up, “the queen only did as Rochefort suggested at the time.”

“This girl is either delusional or a liar,” Rochefort snorted _(I believe we all know by now who's delusional and it's definitely not Constance)_.

“Your Majesty, she was there and heard every word!” d’Artagnan nearly shouted again, trying to get it through the king’s thick skull that Rochefort was pulling the wool completely over His Majesty’s royal eyes.

As the king told the queen to leave him for he couldn’t stand the sight of her right now, he also dismissed his Musketeers back to the garrison.

The Musketeers followed Her Majesty back out the door. Disgust clearly written on all of their faces, er perhaps not the queen’s as hers reflected the great fear of reprisals yet to come. As they traveled down the long corridors of the palace they were once again detained when more Red Guards blocked their way _(I could think of much better things for those Red Guards to do with their time)_. Of course more fighting broke out. The Red Guards seemed to crawl out of the woodwork, there seemed so many of them. Fighting came to a halt as Rochefort put in an appearance.

When Athos faced the comte he hissed a warning to the new First Minister. “If the queen comes to any harm you will pay for it with your blood _(you tell him, Athos)_.

++++

Some time later, Rochefort is back inside his office, rather annoyed that Milady hadn't found the proof he needed of the queen’s infidelity with Aramis. His frustration grew when Milady made a mocking comment about his eyepatch _(I would too)_. He nearly choked the life out of her then and there. “Beg... beg for your worthless life!” he hissed as Milady gasped for precious air, finally giving in and begging him as he wanted.

When Milady finally escaped the mad man, she rubbed her sore neck vowing that Rochefort would pay for this latest transgression against her _(and we all know how Milady excels at making her enemies pay)_.

++++

_Garrison courtyard_

Unspoken words floated between Aramis and Athos as the two men held a staring contest against one another. Leaving a pair of thoroughly puzzled Musketeers to wonder what in the world was going on as d’Artagnan and Porthos observed them.

“Ya get the feelin’ we’ve been missin’ somethin’ important lately?” Porthos grunted to d’Artagnan _(like impregnating the queen, uh huh)_.

“Immensely, “d’Artagnan snapped as he glared at the other two men whom he thought were their friends. But suddenly he and Porthos felt left out in the cold as d’Artagnan realized that both Aramis and Athos had kept something secret from them _(and it's a biggie all right)_.

“You created this mess,” Athos murmured to Aramis. “Tell them.”

“Not here,” Aramis said softly.

++++

_Aramis’ apartment_

Aramis simply leaned against the wall as his fellow brothers filed in behind him including Treville.

“What’s going on?” Treville asked as he cocked his head to the side studying Aramis intently, who was easily the more outgoing of the group and for once was the quietest _(and well he should be)_.

Silence... nothing but silence filled the room until Athos took matters into his own hands seeing that Aramis had quite lost his tongue for once in his life. “Aramis slept with the queen _(you couldn't have put it more bluntly than that I must say)_.

“You’re not serious?” Treville stared at Athos in horror.

D’Artagnan turned away with a raised eyebrow in disbelief as he slumped against the wall.

Glaring at Athos, Treville snapped. “Why didn’t you stop it?”

“If I had known I’d have shot him there and then,” Athos sighed. “What’s done is done.”

“When did this happen?” d’Artagnan voiced the question he knew Porthos dearly wanted to hear as well.

“It happened when we were at the convent,” Aramis couldn’t look his brothers in the eye as suddenly the floor seemed to have all the answers in the universe for him as he studied it intently _(news flash for you Aramis, it isn't the floor that's going to help you)_. “Two people that came together out of loneliness and need,” he whispered.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Porthos growled. He couldn’t believe Aramis had kept this from him. They were closer than most men in the regiment and yet Aramis didn’t trust him enough to tell him or d’Artagnan.

“I was trying to protect her reputation,” Aramis explained. At the moment all he wanted was peace and quiet to deal with his latest indiscretion, not having to explain his picadillos to his comrades _(what you need, my man, is a swift kick in the head)_.

“You could have done that by not sleeping with her in the first place,” d’Artagnan shot back. He couldn’t believe the stupidity of the man. It simply was beyond the pale. Perhaps if he kept repeating it to himself... _Aramis slept with the queen_ , it would turn out to have been one of his many nightmares since joining the regiment and not the truth.

“There’s more,” Athos said and shoots Aramis a bland look _(of course there is)_.

“The Dauphin could be my son,” Aramis reluctantly admitted and then immediately corrected himself. “Is my son" _(get it right the first time)_.

“You can’t be certain he is your son,” d’Artagnan commented, hoping against hope his friend was mistaken, because this would not end well... for any of them. _(Ya think?)_

“I’m sure,” Aramis said with conviction. As d’Artagnan moaned Aramis’ name quietly covering his face with a hand, Porthos nearly knocked Aramis over in anger, backing him up against the wall. Then as his anger melted, Porthos hugged him _(now that didn't make any sense at all)_.

This bombshell did not sit well with Treville who was furious. “You’re speaking of the next king of France!” he screamed.

“And yet... there’s still more,” Athos added as his gaze flitted about the room. “Rochefort knows everything _(my, Athos is just full of relevations today)_.

++++

_Royal Palace_

The king has had time to calm himself down and had remembered his wife’s words to him earlier. "Let her think I am still angry for now, and later I will forgive her bad judgment." _(*Her* bad judgment, you've got to be kidding me.)_

This isn’t what Rochefort wanted or needed to hear and he convinced the king that Queen Anne should not be allowed to get away with this and deserves any punishment His Majesty desires. Since the queen’s rejection of his suit, Rochefort could care less now what becomes of her. As he leaves His Majesty’s side, Rochefort makes even more plans _(of course he would, he's evil)_.

++++

_Outside Aramis’ apartment_

Trying to explain his feelings for the queen to Porthos was difficult for Aramis to do but he tried. “You see why I had to keep this from you now?” _(Actually, if I were Porthos I wouldn't understand.)_

“If you really love her there’s one thing you can do to really prove it,” Porthos’ voice deepened roughly. “Deny everything.” _(Somehow I think it's too late for that.)_

++++

In the meantime, a meeting was arranged between Athos and Milady, but she discovers Treville and d’Artagnan in attendance as well. “Am I so fearsome you need reinforcements,” Milady smirked as she found herself surrounded _(where Milady's concerned there's safety in numbers)_. Eventually the all end up back in Treville’s office where they could talk openly.

“We’ll pay whatever you want for the information you have against Rochefort,” Treville told her.

“The queen’s life depends on what you know,” d’Artagnan threw in as he eyed her warily. Not trusting her as far as he could throw her _(that's the boy, d'Art)_.

“Mon Dieu!” This is about Aramis and the queen,” Milady hazarded a good guess, knowing she was right by the expression that crossed the Musketeer’s faces. “This could be worth a hefty sum for myself." _(She'll milk them for all their worth now.)_

“See I told you she couldn’t be trusted!” d’Artagnan hissed in anger to the other two men.

“Oh I have no love for Rochefort. The man’s quite insane,” Milady admitted. “Still a little money crossing my palm wouldn’t be remiss.”

“I’d rather trust a rattle snake,” d’Artagnan shook his head as he watched her _(nice comparison)_.

Knowing how the boy felt about her, Milady smiled coyly as she willingly imparted some shocking news. “Rochefort is a Spanish agent” Well that went down well Milady hummed to herself in amusement as she stunned the men into silence. It was so quiet in the room you could hear a pin drop.

“How do you know this?” Athos raised his eyebrow and folded his arms as he observed her calm demeanor.

“He blackmailed me into killing Peralis,” she admitted _(and yet, this is the woman they're going to trust to help them)_.

“The captain’s in this position because of you!” d’Artagnan roared in anger on behalf of Treville.

“D’Artagnan, let it go,” Treville told the distraught youth.

“You disgust me!” d’Artagnan sneered at Milady.

Athos observed his protege’s reaction closely and was immediately confused at his own thoughts in regards to his wife _(Athos, you've been confused about Milady ever since she re-appeared in your life)_.

“Meanwhile the king is bouncing another man’s child on his knee,” Milady looked straight into d’Artagnan’s eyes. “Your morality will not stand, Musketeer,” she fired back at the youngster.

“None of this destroys Rochefort!” d’Artagnan snapped. “We need proof of his guilt or we’re no further ahead.”

“We may be able to retrieve important documents from Rochefort’s desk,” Milady suggested. “I can lead you there." _(Said the spider to the fly.)_

“And I say again... I don’t trust you,” d’Artagnan snorted. “If you had any loyalty at all to France, you wouldn’t want to gain from this travesty." _(Oh wouldn't she?)_

“D’Artagnan,” Milady said with an air that clearly indicated she felt like she was dealing with a child and not a man, “I recently lost my position with the king and am currently without a means of supporting myself. Pray tell what do you think I should do?”

“You never know what may happen if you just simply offer us your services for free,” d’Artagnan tilted his head as he waited for her retort.

“Remember when I told you back at the slave camp to remember that I saved your life?” Milady’s eyes hardened. “Consider this payback.”

Realizing Milady had a point, d’Artagnan sighed. “Fine.” But he wasn’t happy about giving in to her _(nor would I be either)_.

“But first we must get the queen safely out of the palace,” Treville reminded them all.

++++

_Tunnels underneath the palace_

So Milady took the group of Musketeers through a series of hidden underground tunnels that lead to the palace. When they gained entry to the palace itself they encountered Red Guards in the hallway leading to the queen’s chamber. Milady acted the decoy for the Musketeers which helped them gain the upper hand against the guards as they killed them and hid their bodies from view.

When the group reached the queen, the Musketeers breathed a little easier seeing that Her Majesty seemed to fare well so far. They just had to convince her of Rochefort’s duplicity _(good luck there)_.

“Rochefort is a Spanish Agent,” Athos told Queen Anne who had a hard time believing it as she tried to make excuses for him. “He works for Madrid’s spymaster Vargas.” He knew the queen was finding it hard to believe her brother had forsaken her in this manner. “Rochefort knows everything. It’s not safe in the palace for you any longer." _(Well... duh.)_

When Milady stepped into the room just then, Constance couldn’t help herself and blurted out, “She’s helping us now?” Of course no one bothered to answer that which just left Constance bewildered _(and me too)_.

As they bundled the queen away, Constance re-assured the queen she’d stay behind and help Marguerite care for the Dauphin. _(Why I asked myself would it take two of them to watch that baby?)_

“Constance, Rochefort knows you’re the queen’s ally,” d’Artagnan worried for his friend greatly as she insisted she’d be fine.

So as Treville, a reluctant d’Artagnan, Porthos and Aramis took off with the queen, Athos and Milady stayed behind to follow up on their own plans.

++++

_Streets of Paris_

Later in the evening, Milady had a run in with Catherine as she was going to meet up with Athos. As Catherine was about to hang Milady, Athos stepped in to save her life. A bit ironic as he was the one who had her hung over five years ago for killing his brother Thomas. Catherine screamed at Athos that he couldn’t let Milady go. That it was written all over his face... and perhaps it was. _(Again... ya think?)_

++++

_Royal Palace_

While the little drama above played out, Rochefort discovered the queen was gone from the palace and not getting any answers from Constance, had her placed under arrest _(again, no big surprise there either)_.

Meanwhile, Milady and Athos, once again using the secret tunnels _(those tunnels sure are getting a real workout lately)_ , sneaked into Rochefort’s office looking for anything that could incriminate the comte. All they ended up finding was a renewed passion for one another as they kissed desperately, after nearly being discovered by Rochefort himself who had come back a bit earlier than they had expected. But after something called the comte away _(in the nick of time no less)_ , the duo were able to make their escape. Still, Athos had the presence of mind to at least steal Rochefort’s official seal from the man’s desk before leaving. _(Mmmm, wonder how long it will take Roche to figure out that it's missing?)_

As they made their escape, both Athos and Milady heard cries of distress coming from further on down the corridors leading to the king’s chambers and wondered what had transpired this time. Athos would find out sooner than he liked what had happened, hastening his presence to the convent that much sooner _(ride fast, ride hard, Athos)_.

The latest drama that occurred while our intrepid twosome were playing at being thieves _(well perhaps Milady didn’t need to play at that part)_ was the poisoning of the king. When someone _(and we all know who)_ tampered with King Louis’ headache medicine prescribed and prepared for him by Doctor Lemay. Of course Rochefort made the blame fall on the new doctor’s shoulders. _(Is anyone surprised? Actually I was. But go figure the doc's the new kid on the block after all.)_

Later as Rochefort pretended he wanted King Louis to live and acted like he was trying to save His Majesty’s life, Rochefort presented Lemay and Constance to the king saying they were in league with Queen Anne to do him in. All of this was verified by _(now picture this)_... Marguerite _(yes the poor misunderstood woman who stupidly let Aramis use her shamelessly. Does anyone care at this point if Rochefort does her in? I might actually cheer)_.

++++

_Convent_

When Athos arrived at the convent, Treville wanted to know if he had been able to discover any letters from Rochefort that could help them. “Non, but I may have something better.” Then after he dismounted from Roger, Athos looked at all his brothers in concern, especially young d’Artagnan. “Something has happened at the palace." _(Understatement of the year.)_

“It’s Constance isn’t it?” d’Artagnan questioned his mentor. He should have disregarded her wishes and dragged Constance out of the palace by her overly long hair _(those extensions must have given Constance a terrible headache)_ ... friend or no friend. Now look at the predicament she had landed herself in this time.

“Constance is fine as far as I know,” Athos tried to re-assure his youngest brother but could tell d'Artagnan wasn't completely buying it.

When Athos finally went inside the convent doors the others followed behind him. When Athos confronted the queen to inform her that the king’s been poisoned, Her Majesty's reaction was pretty much what he thought it would be.

“I must go back,” Queen Anne declared, as a fire burned within her soul _(let's hope that's the only place the fire burns or there may be nothing left of Paris)_. “Whether my husband is alive or dead. Someone has to rule France in his stead.”

The Musketeers all argued back and forth with her that it was too dangerous _(the poor saps don't have a chance against changing the queen's mind, but let's not tell them that, let them learn the hard way)_.

“Rochefort is capable of anything,” Porthos growled _(wow! I sure agree with that sentiment)_.

“Even poisoning the king?” d’Artagnan wasn’t so sure the comte would go that far _(talk about naive)_.

“Maybe that was always the Spanish plan,” Porthos continued. “Get Rochefort close enough to the king to... to kill him,” now that he said it, that didn’t sound right even to his ears _(sounded right to mine)_.

“That makes no sense,” d’Artagnan huffed. “The king dies the queen becomes regent and Rochefort loses all his influence.”

“Not if the queen’s blamed for her husband’s death,” Aramis added _(smart man, finally)_.

Treville tries to get the queen to stay at the convent telling her to take her time, even raise an army if she had too.

Not believing that Treville would even suggest such a thing to her, d’Artagnan couldn’t contain himself. “Raising an army is an act of rebellion. It could mean a civil war,” he stared at all of them seeing in their eyes that they agreed with Treville. “The queen’s right. She must go back.”

“Is it the queen or your friend Constance you’re really worried about?” Porthos sent the lad a pointed look _(low blow, Porthos)_.

Hurt that Porthos would say something like that to him, and in front of the queen herself no less, d’Artagnan slammed his hands down so hard on the table that it shook. “At least she had the guts to stay when none of us would!” He reached out for his mug of wine, drank deeply of it and threw it carelessly on the table where it fell over.

“Control yourselves!” Treville reprimanded both men _(I'd let them have at it)_.

But Queen Anne had made up her mind to go back and nothing they could say would sway her resolve. Which just left the nasty business of how to prove Rochefort’s involvement in all of this.

“Vargas is the only man alive who can expose Rochefort for what he is,” Treville said.

“Vargas won’t just hand himself in,” d’Artagnan glanced at Athos.

“He might if he thinks his entire scheme is about to be exposed,” Athos nodded back at the boy. “We need to write a letter in Rochefort’s hand asking for Vargas’ help,” he sighed. “We have the seal to use,” he reminded them. Athos looked at each of his brothers and saw them all shake their heads.

They all agreed that none of them could forge the letter, but Sister Teresa completely stunned them by admitting she could _(three cheers for Sister)_.

“I’ve been copying ancient texts of the holy fathers for years,” Sister Teresa ducked her head shyly. “Though boasting’s a sin.” _(Boast away, please.)_

All the men, and even the queen, smiled at her _(I would too)_.

Once the letter was written _(Treville even remarked he could have kissed Sister Teresa for doing such a fine job)_ and sealed, Porthos volunteered to find Vargas knowing it had to be a one man operation.

Before Porthos left them, Aramis hugged him goodbye and the queen gave Porthos her blessing. But before leaving he wanted to mend the hurt he had caused the whelp _(you should)_. “D’Artagnan, Constance is a brave girl, she’ll be fine.”

Walking over to the bigger man already mounted on Roulette, d’Artagnan clasped his hand tightly into Porthos’ own. “Look after yourself.” _(I'm positive he will.)_

“I always do,” Porthos grunted. ‘It’s you I worry about.” _(Oh, here we go.)_

Walking away with a slight smile on his face, d’Artagnan watched Athos move forward.

“Just stay alive,” Athos said softly.

“I’ll do my best,” Porthos put his hat on and took off without looking back _(It's never good to look back, you just might change your mind)_.

++++

_Bastille_

Rochefort tried to get Constance to admit to the king about Aramis and the queen's infidelity but she refused. “I had a feeling you might prove stubborn.” Then taking her, and a protesting Lemay outside to where the executioner awaited them, Rochefort made Constance watch the proceedings as he held her head pressed between his two hands while the doctor lost his head to a very sharp blade _(cue buckets of tears now)_.

Screaming and crying in agony, Constance couldn’t believe this had happened. Doctor Lemay was innocent of any guilt and so was she. But, if not by some miracle, the same thing was going to happen to her. She thought of her dear friend d’Artagnan and knew he would grieve for her as well as blame himself if he couldn’t rescue her _(a timely rescue wouldn't hurt about now)_.

++++

_Royal Palace_

The Queen and the Musketeers walked directly into a trap when they got back to the palace _(I saw that one coming a mile away)_. Where Queen Anne was confronted with Rochefort and what the comte knew about her and Aramis. As she’s escorted away, Aramis is arrested for high treason against the crown _(surprise, surprise)_.

At the same time finding out Constance’s fate nearly gave d’Artagnan a heart attack as he protested her innocence in all of this but it fell on deaf ears.

Athos grabbed d’Artagnan by the arm to pull him aside as it looked like everything was falling apart around them _(I'd say the sky already fell on them)_. “Get to Constance while you still can,” Athos ordered his protégé and shoved the lad out the door.

++++

_Bastille... again_

Minutes later found d’Artagnan running past the Red Guards, fighting them off as he dropped to his knees to gaze at Constance’s worn features peering out at him from between the cell bars. “I’ll get you out of here! I swear! I won’t let them hurt you!” _(I wonder how he's going to accomplish that.)_

“I’m not afraid,” Constance announced with conviction as she forced herself to smile, not wanting d’Artagnan to worry so on her behalf _(if she's not afraid, I'll be afraid enough for the both of us)_. For she knew the young man would only get himself deeper into trouble trying to help her and Constance couldn’t live with that on her conscience.

“Never give up hope,” d’Artagnan tried to tell her as more Red Guards came and dragged him away. They enjoyed beating him bloody until he lost consciousness. But at that moment Rochefort entered the grounds and went over to see what all the commotion was about. When he noticed the youngster on the ground, his gaze slid from d’Artagnan to the distressed features of Constance. He could use this to his advantage over the other Musketeers _(of course he could)_. Snapping his fingers at his men, Rochefort kicked out at the boy’s ribs making sure d’Artagnan was definitely unaware. When their was no movement, Rochefort grimly smiled as he gave orders to his men. “Take him.” _(There should be some dramatic music here, don’t you think?)_

++++

_Garrison courtyard_

“Where’s d’Artagnan?” Athos glanced over at Treville. “Isn’t he back yet?” _(I wonder how many times Athos finds himself asking that question?)_ His former captain simply shrugged his shoulders. Worry gnawed at Athos' stomach over their missing pup _(arf, arf... I couldn't resist, sorry)_. It shouldn’t have taken d’Artagnan this long to see how Constance was faring he thought. But whenever there was a wrong to right, d’Artagnan would dig in his heels until he saw justice done. Athos prayed the boy had used his common sense _(d'Artagnan - common sense... I don't think so)_ and hadn’t gotten in over his head doing something stupid. _(Over his head, oh d'Artagnan wouldn't dare.)_

“Perhaps telling d’Artagnan to see Constance wasn’t the smartest move to make,” Treville remarked dryly _(I'll agree with the former captain on this one)_.

“He needed to give her some hope that this would all come out right in the end,” Athos explained. But hindsight is twenty twenty so they say, and if Athos knew _(what we do, I snicker here)_ what had befallen the lad he would be biting off every fingernail he had.

Treville was about to head to his office when the urgent sounds of someone shouting Athos’ name stopped him.

“Athos! Athos!” Serge ran up to the Musketeer quite out of breath. _(Well really, the man’s old what would you expect?)_ “It’s d’Artagnan!” _(Isn't it always?)_

TBC

++++

_Note:_

Normally I complete my stand alones, but since this is a split finale I will wait until I see next week’s episode to finish this one up.


End file.
